


World Cup Fiasco

by HuiLian



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, World Cup, anyway, i'll just tag everyone& everyone, i'm too tired to tag all the relationships..., or football???, soccer!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: The World Cup is a world event. Of couse the family won't miss it for the world





	1. Germany VS Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that this took place somewhere in the timeline where everyone is happy and alive, okay? Probably will add to this as the game progresses...

“Of course Germany would win! Every analysis, every statistics point to that!”

“Well, what can I say, Babs. I guess I just like rooting for the underdogs, you know?”

“It makes no sense to root for the underdogs when you almost know for certain that Germany is going to win! They were the last World Cup Champion, after all!”

“What, Babs!” Here Dick made a faux hurt face. “I can’t believe you won’t root for the underdogs! Isn’t that what we are most of the time?”

“No,” Barbara raised her eyebrows, “we are not the underdogs because it has been proven that we can win in most fights. Mexico can’t win this fight against Germany.”

“Tt,” Both Barbara and Dick turned their heads towards the source of the sound, who was standing on the door, “I do not understand this strange fixation you seemed to have with this event. What makes it different than the rest?”

“It’s the World Cup, D!”

“I fail to see why that is important.”

Barbara sighed. She rolled her chair to the door, and then half coaxed, half forced Damian to sit on the couch next to Dick. Dick, on the other hand, is simply watching her drag Damian with a smile on his face.

“Come on. We’ll watch together. I can almost guarantee that most of the kids in your school are going to be talking about this tomorrow.”

“I am not most kids, Gordon.”

“Of course not, D. But remember what I said about socializing?”

“Tt.”

“Anyway, it would be fun to prove Babs wrong. Mexico would win. Just you wait and see, Babs,” Dick aimed a cheeky smile towards Barbara.

“No way in hell, Dick!”

***

 

“Well, this is unexpected.”

“What did I say! Mexico won!”

“I still fail to see the importance of this event.”


	2. Uruguay VS Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding who supports which country, I practically flipped a coin. (Except for Alfred. He definitely would support UK)

“Uruguay.”

“Russia”

“Uruguay!”

“Russia!”

“Urugu- Oh, for god’s sake! Alfred! Who do you think, Uruguay or Russia?”

“I do not have a preference either way, Miss Stephanie.”

“Russia will win, right, Alfred?”

“I repeat, Master Tim. I do not have a preference either way.”

Steph jumped up from the couch they were sitting and walked towards Alfred.   
“Come on, Alfie. You must have a preference. You don’t have to tell Tim. Just tell me, Uruguay, or Russia?”

“Hey!” Tim shouted back from the couch. “No hackling people just so they would agree with you!”

“Who said I couldn’t?”

“I did!”

Alfred watched the ensuing argument for a few seconds, before clearing his throat. Both Tim and Stephanie immediately turned their heads towards him.

“Master Tim, Miss Stephanie, I do mean it when I said I do not have a preference either way.” Here he paused, and Tim and Stephanie held their breaths, waiting on who Alfred would support as the winner. “I support Britain.”

Mouths fell open. Alfred calmly walked out of the room. Just in time, for afterwards, he could hear sounds of fighting. Oh well. As long as they do not ruin the room, and Master Tim and Miss Stephanie usually don’t.

***

“Ha! You’ll have to do my week’s patrol then!”

“Ugh. Do I have to wear the suit?”

“Of course! And don’t forget, it’s eggplant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


	3. Germany VS South Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what caused the second to last scene.

 

"Damn. Germany need to win this one."

"I don't understand."

"Well, in the group stage, they need to collect points, right? Germany has lost to Mexico already, so they need to win this one, or they won't go to the round of 16."

"But South Korea... cannot go to the next round?"

"Yeah, even if they win this one, they still can't go to the next round."

"Then why do they bother to play, little brother?"

"I told you, Cass, I'm not your little brother. And anyway, they play because... Actually, I don't know why they play. It's just how it is."

Cass tilted her head and fixed a look onto Jason. It was... unsettling, to say the least.

"Look, it's just a game, all right? They play because it's fun." Jason shrugged. He really didn't know why they play, but fun is as good an explanation as any. That was what a game was supposed to be right?

(Jason wouldn't know. He had little chance of fun as a child. Cass didn't have much either, from what Jason knew about her.)

"Tim and Steph... seemed to think it was a matter of life ... and death."

Jason turned his head as fast as he can. Cass was smiling. Oh. A joke. Replacement would not take soccer that seriously. (Would he?)

Cass frowned. She read something off him, that's for sure. "No... Really. Life and death, he said."

"O... kay," Jason said. "Let's just watch this, all right?"

***

"No! What are you doing, you moron!"

"Hmmm."

"You f.. You know what, I can't watch this anymore."

"Hmmm."

"Dammit! See! Two nil now, thanks to your stupid idea!"

"Hmmm."

***

"Cheer up, little brother. It's just a game."

"Those Germans are morons."

 


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... mostly true to my experience. I went camping for a few days, came back to all of this. Well, what can you say.

“I went undercover for a few days, and I come back to this?!? Spain, out. Portugal, out. Argentina, out! What is wrong with this year’s World Cup?”

“Well, you don’t have to do that undercover work, Dick. And it’s a game. There’s always a chance of someone losing.”

“Not all of them, Tim! Really! Germany, Spain, Portugal, Argentina! Next thing you know, you’ll tell me that Brazil is out too!”

“Dick. Calm down. It’s just a game.”

“Oh, really, Replacement? Because Cass told me that, and I quote, ‘Tim and Steph seemed to think it was a matter of life and death,’ unquote.”

“She was betting against me! Of course it was a matter of life and death!”

“Hey! The important matter here is that most of the big leagues are already out! Most of them! God, Spain, Portugal, and Argentina! I was only undercover for a few days!”

“At least Brazil is still in.”

“Don’t say it like that, Little Wing. You’ll jinx it.”

“Hey!”

“Tt. Why are you all arguing about this inane thing?”

“Dami! How could you say something like that!”

“Tt. Why couldn’t I?”

“Oh god. I have failed you, Little D, if you think like that.”

“Grayson? Grayson, what are you doing?! Release me, Grayson!”

“No. You’ll watch the next one with me, and you will know the beauty that is football.”

“It’s soccer, here, you dick.”

“Whatever, Jay.”


	5. Brazil VS Belgium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just trying to finish all this before the final rolled out. But who would have thought. France VS Croatia. Damn.

“Brazil would win. Brazil _has_ to win.”

“Dick, would you please stop that? It’s getting old.”

“No, Babs. You don’t get it. I was away for a few _days_. _Days,_ Babs. And Spain lost. Portugal lost. Argentina lost. Germany has lost way back in the group round. Brazil _has_ to win.”

“It’s.. just a game, no?”

Barbara sighed. “No, Cass. To Dick it’s more than just a game.”

“Hey!”

“Tt. You are all imbeciles. Why would you watch twenty-two people fighting for a ball for one and a half hours?”

“Watch it, Demon Spawn. You’re watching this with us, too.”

“Only because Grayson forced me to.”

“Okay, okay! That’s enough! No fighting in the house, Jay, and don’t antagonize Jason, Dami.”

Dick heard a giggle. When he turned around, he saw that it was Barbara. He gave a gesture that accurately represent, _what? Really_?

“No – hnn- it’s just,” Barbara took in a breath in the middle of her giggling. “You’re -hnn- such a mother- hnn- HEN, Dick!”

“What?! You know what, let’s just watch this.”

***

“What are you doing?!”

“It would seem that the Brazil team has just made a goal in their own net, Grayson. Keep up.”

“No, no, no. This is bad. Very bad.”

***

“See! You jinxed it, Jay!”

“Hey! I did nothing!”

“You jinxed it! And now Brazil lost!”

“Well, brother... It _is_.. just a game.”


	6. Sweden VS England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jay with Alf. Just love the two of them together. Hope I’ve done them justice.

“Alfie. Come and watch with us.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly, Master Jason. There is still work to be done in the kitchen.”

“Oh, come on, Alf. You know the kitchen is spotless. And don’t tell me you won’t watch England play!”

“… Well, it seems that I have been caught.”

Jason grinned. “Yeah. So now come watch with me.”

***

“I must say, my dear boy, it is quite quiet without your brothers and sister in the house.”

“Yes.”

“Did you bribe them to stay away?”

“I’m hurt, Alfie,” Jason’s voice turned malicious in an instant, though. “I blackmailed them.”

“Ah.”

***

“No cheers of joy? Nothing?”

“Dear boy, I am sure that you knew by now that the British did not do such a thing.”

“Well, it’s worth a shot.”


	7. France VS Belgium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it got shorter and shorter…

“Come on! Let’s watch, Cass!”

“Why?”

“It’s fun?”

“You’re lying.”

Steph threw her hands in the air. “Fine! It’s because of that Mbappé! He’s cute, no?”

Cass smiled. “Not just… cute, I … think.”

“Ugh. Okay. It’s because he’s young, too. We need some fresh faces, no?”

Cass’ smile turned into a smirk. Game on, Steph thought.

***

“Satisfied?”

“Yes.”

“Because France won? Or.. because Mbappé…,”Cass titled her head, unsure of whether she pronounced it right. Steph nodded her head. “was in the… field the whole… time?”

“Both, Cass. Both.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
